Art and Natural History Museum
This building lies just outside of downtown in what has developed into the city's projects, and is a bit run-down on the outside. However, the interior is done in a very elegant style with displays that reflect the world's history and sports an impressive collection of beautiful art. The building is closed to late-hour visitors, but there is still a few vehicles in the lot. As of late, there has been some construction equipment in the parking lot and it looks like repairs are being made. Staff Board of Trustees Chairman - William Sparks Charles Graves General Staff Curator - Jeri Ballard Security Security is provided by Cerberus Displays The museum hosts many unique displays and exhibits, many of which are high quality and very old. Occasionally, there is a variety of odd and bold exhibits as well. Art Gallery - A classic painting of an angel stabbing a demon with a spear. The angel is serene, while the demon is in obvious agony. - The strange and controversial DeMontague Collection: *'Man Lamenting his Disembowlment: '''This piece is carved from a single piece of rose colored marble. A man stands with a look of disbelief, fear, and sadness as he looks down at the ragged gash that was once his abdominal wall. A tear is frozen in time on his chin as his hands feebly attempt to hold back the onslaught of escaping viscera. *'Blood: This abstract painting bears a small sign beneath it "This is my blood. This blood I have carried inside. This blood I have stolen from the Lambs of God. This blood has been spilled from my vein. This blood." The painting is a series of random ruddy dots and smears. *'''The Sideshow : This series of five wax scupltures and a tribute piece depicts classic circus sideshow freaks, with a gore horror twist: #'The Bearded Lady: '''A morbidly obese woman bearing a patchy multicolored beard hunches of the corpse of a man as she removes the skin bearing his beard. She has already placed bits of his bloody hair into her beard. #'The Twin: A man lies there in agony as his unborn stunted symbiotic twin devours him from the inside out. #'The Mermaid: '''That could not be an actual stuffed chimp stiched to a shark tail. No that is just real life like wax work. #'The Geek: 'A horrible looking man with milky transparent skin. His veins and musculature barely visible through that skin. He stands there with blood running down his face, the body of a headless baby in his hand. His eye is set in a sly wink. #'The Dog Boy: 'This looks like your classic hairy face boy, except for the tire tracks that smash his torso. #'Tribute to Count Orloff: The final piece of the show has various paintings and sketches. A camara projects the movie the original "Nosferatu" movie on a screen. At the center of it all is a beautifully carved marble scuplture of the Count's classic death pose. Paleontology Hall The Paleontology Hall hosts many skeletal displays of large dinosaurs, from massive predators, to the long-necked sauropods. It is an elaborate set of displays, and one of the largest dinosaur exhibits in the Southern United States.